<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Письмо счастья by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Fluffy_Lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171962">Письмо счастья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest'>Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama'>Fluffy_Lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DO NOT COPY, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Абернети получает письмо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abernathy/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fantastic Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Письмо счастья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.<br/>Вдохновлено заявкой 2.14 с феста.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Абернети очень волновался, хотя причины не было. Его пригласили сюда, в пропитанный порядком и дисциплиной кабинет. Мысль, что именно с Абернети здесь нарушат железные принципы, холодила лопатки и почему-то копчик.</p><p>- А, Абернети. - Директор Грейвз кивнул как обычно, доброжелательно и коротко.</p><p>Он здоровался так со всеми, кто не вызывал у него раздражения, Абернети давно знал. Он подмечал и каталогизировал каждую реакцию, каждое слово. В директоре Грейвзе все было предсказуемо: типичное приветствие для подчиненных, еще одно для равных и вышестоящих. Типичные улыбки, одинаковые в выражении эмоций и одинаково точные - не спутать, довольны тобой или отчет снова придется переделать. Движения брови. Острый угол изгиба, способный обратить в бегство любого, кто знал директора Грейвза дольше пары недель, или плавная расслабленная дуга, которую можно бесконечно прослеживать взглядом, слушая указания. Даже подпись верной рукой была идеальной, словно ее копировало специальное шпионское перо. Каждый раз приходилось проверять на подлинность. Во всех департаментах это давно уже стало рутинной процедурой, и не только для подписи директора департамента магбезопасности, но и для всех остальных приказов внутри МАКУСА. Абернети был почти уверен, что этого и добивался Персиваль Грейвз, когда занял свое нынешнее роскошное кресло. Уговорить остальных коллег на ужесточение механизмов межведомственных проверок было сложнее, чем подтолкнуть в нужном направлении так, чтобы непопулярная идея родилась и прижилась сразу в нескольких высокопоставленных головах. Абернети восхищался остроумным решением, еще будучи совсем незаметным клерком.</p><p>Вообще говоря, директор Грейвз восхищал его целиком, от кончиков начищенных ботинок до коротко выстриженных седых висков. Он был умным, пунктуальным, обязательным человеком. Другой бы добавил в список честность, справедливость и подчеркнутое уважение к окружающим независимо от их статуса, но после долгих лет наблюдения - не слежки, что вы, нет! - Абернети совсем не был уверен, что эти качества можно приписать директору Грейвзу. Это не было плохо, это говорило об уме и дальновидности. Ни одному успешному политику мира не свойственна щепетильность, и Абернети изначально не обманывался. Хотя было, от чего. С подчиненными директор Грейвз был честен и прямолинеен настолько, насколько позволяли обстоятельства. Его даже авроры уважали - редкость для директора магбезопасности, поднявшегося наверх из другого отдела.</p><p>Когда-то директор Грейвз возглавлял тот самый отдел, в котором трудился уже старшим специалистом Абернети. Частично поэтому, когда ему предложили на выбор два повышения, вместо престижной карьеры обливиатора Абернети выбрал контролера магических палочек.</p><p>И не прогадал. Сюда мало было желающих, еще меньше хотели задерживаться, если и попадали за старую конторку, перегруженную заявками. Здесь как нигде в департаменте магического правопорядка можно было рассчитывать на скорое повышение. А уж то, что начальник имеет все шансы не просто безнадежно застрять в трясине своей должности, но вполне может двинуться выше, директор Грейвз уже доказал. Абернети был полон решимости пойти по его стопам, уверенный, что рано или поздно департаменту понадобится новый директор.</p><p>Ведь в будущем, которое Абернети видел не иначе как светлым, Персиваль Грейвз сменит свое кресло или на президентское, или на пост в Совете Конфедерации. Абернети был готов унаследовать и его нынешние обязанности, и этот кабинет хоть сейчас.</p><p>Но сейчас речь шла о другом. Совсем не о рабочем.</p><p>- Вы хотели меня видеть. - Абернети смело улыбнулся, как никогда еще не улыбался директору Грейвзу.</p><p>Нет, наверное, все же Персивалю. Персиваль написал это письмо. Персиваль позвал в кабинет после окончания рабочего дня. Прямо сейчас Абернети мог полюбоваться редким зрелищем - директор магбезопасности, склоненный над таблицей, подозрительно напоминавшей проект бюджета на следующий год. Обычно бумажная работа не задерживалась на столе директора Гре… Персиваля. Но исключения, как со сладким замиранием видел Абернети, все же существовали. И это исключение решили ему доверить.</p><p>- Я очень рад, Персиваль, - мягко, счастливо признался Абернети, шалея от смелости и дозволения.</p><p>- Простите? - Однако на лице Пер… директора Грейвза не было ни капли понимания. - Насколько я помню, ваш недельный отчет был безупречен, как и всегда. Я не ждал вас сегодня.</p><p>- Но… письмо… - недоуменно пробормотал Абернети, пытаясь понять - неужели он на радостях перепутал день… и под полным вежливого недоумения взглядом его бешено захлестнуло постыдной правдой.</p><p>Не было никакого письма. То есть - не было никакого письма от директора Грейвза.</p><p>Ни в отделе, ни в департаменте Абернети не любили. Особенно обливиаторы: им претила мысль, что кто-то, кому предлагали к ним присоединиться, выбрал несчастный контроль за волшебными палочками. Абернети смирился. Был вежлив, делал свою работу, иногда пил чай с теми из коллег по департаменту, кто презирал его меньше других. Коллеги пили кофе и подтрунивали над его нелюбовью к практически национальному напитку. Это было обратной стороной социальной монеты. Абернети терпел и незло отшучивался в ответ.</p><p>Кто из них подсунул ему тонкую бумагу с просьбой о встрече и временем рядом со знакомой, до волоска переданной подписью? И почему, ну почему Абернети не додумался проверить ее так же, как по привычке проверил бы любой официальный документ? Почему не обратил внимание на время - девятнадцать тридцать, вечерне-ночная смена. В обычный день никого из начальства не застанешь в кабинете, тем более пунктуального директора Грейвза. То, что встреча все же состоялась, явно было простой случайностью, хоть и крайне несвоевременной.</p><p>Все навалилось разом, огромной удушающей лавиной. Она могла остаться на месте, искрящимся снегом неведения возлежать на склонах рабочих отношений. Но Абернети совершил неосторожное движение - и вот он здесь.</p><p>Ему не повезло, но судьбу упрекать не стоило. Сам виноват. Так обрадовался, увидев приглашение знакомым каллиграфическим почерком, что распирающее счастье совсем застило критический разум.</p><p>- Я… прошу прощения. Я не так понял, я… - Абернети понимал, что лепечет какую-то чушь, но ничего не мог с собой поделать целых несколько секунд.</p><p>Недоумение во взгляде директора Грейвза сменилось пониманием, а вслед за ним - застывшей, холодной яростью. Карие глаза полыхали, как жерла вулкана за секунду до извержения. Никогда еще Абернети не видел начальника таким. Никогда не думал, что сам вызовет подобные чувства.</p><p>Что ж, вот и конец всем радужным мечтам. Можно забыть о карьере, достоинстве, возможно, о свободе, если директор Грейвз решит выдвинуть обвинения в несоблюдении субординации или, того хуже, домогательствах на рабочем месте. Будет прав, выиграет суд. Решение по такому делу будет выносить сама госпожа президент.</p><p>Абернети сглотнул в хрустальной тишине и попятился на дрожащих ногах. Невыносимо было смотреть, невыносимо находиться в одном кабинете.</p><p>- Простите, - тихо выговорил он наконец, не поднимая глаз от пола. Почти не запнулся. - Я… пойду. Я напишу… заявление по собственному.</p><p>Если позволят, конечно. Директор Грейвз вправе добиться его увольнения с позором.</p><p>- Стоять, - ровно и очень жестко приказал директор Грейвз, вставая из-за стола.</p><p>Безупречная осанка, расслабленный разворот широких плеч и уверенная посадка красивой, скульптурной головы - им любоваться хотелось. Даже сейчас, когда Абернети трясло от ужаса, а язык отнимался под натиском неумолимо приближавшегося пугающего силуэта.</p><p>Директор Грейвз остановился в шаге от Абернети и бросил:</p><p>- Письмо.</p><p>Обмирая от ужаса и всепоглощающего стыда, Абернети нашарил в нагрудном кармане бережно свернутый квадратик. Не поднимая головы, он протянул его на раскрытой ладони, словно подношение разгневанному божеству в попытке задобрить. Тщетной, конечно. Выражения его лица Абернети не видел, но треск, сопровождавший заклинание левитации, как нельзя лучше выдавал едва обузданную ярость.</p><p>С минуту директор Грейвз молчал. В воздухе потрескивала магия, пахло озоном силы, рассеянной впустую, и отсвечивали вспышки заклинаний, половины из которых Абернети не знал, а о второй мог лишь догадываться, не смея поднять глаз и убедиться в правоте. Но какая уже разница. Судьбы Абернети уже ничто не изменит.</p><p>- Почему вы не проверили письмо на подлинность? - бросил директор Грейвз, не прекращая колдовать. Абернети вздрагивал с каждой вспышкой, ожидая, что следующая достанется ему.</p><p>- Я… - Что ответить на такое? Только не правду. Позора и без того хватит на всю жизнь. - Я был преступно небрежен, директор Грейвз, - выдавил Абернети наконец. - Я снова прошу прощения. Это моя вина.</p><p>Вспышки утихли, унялся дергавший нервы треск излишней магической силы. Директор Грейвз закончил изучать письмо, отлевитировал его к себе на стол и с тихим, оглушительным в безмолвии шелестом опустил поверх годового бюджета. Абернети ждал, что сейчас начальник вернется в свое кресло и скучным голосом, каким комментировал еженедельные отчеты, скажет что-то вроде “Заявление мне на стол прямо сейчас”. А директор Грейвз остался стоять, опираясь бедром на край стола. И сказал:</p><p>- Вы были неосмотрительны, Абернети, я соглашусь. Но ваша вина гораздо меньше, чем у того, кто позволил себе <i>подделать мою подпись</i>.</p><p>Абернети вскинул голову раньше, чем понял, что зарегистрировал знакомую интонацию. С такой директор Грейвз выносил смертные приговоры. И сейчас имелся в виду явно не Абернети.</p><p>- Письменные показания мне на стол завтра не позже десяти, - буднично продолжал директор Грейвз. Словно не случилось ничего выходящего из ряда вон. - За последнюю неделю - что делали, когда, с кем говорили. Каждую мелочь, Абернети. Отдельно составьте список всех, у кого на вас зуб. Враги, недоброжелатели, все, кто придет вам в голову. Если засомневаетесь, вносить ли в список, - вносите.</p><p>Не смея смотреть в глаза, Абернети только кивал каждой фразе. Язык, по ощущениям, плотно приклеился к небу. Выговорить что-то членораздельное было сейчас выше его сил.</p><p>- Хорошо. Никому ни слова о том, что сегодня произошло, Абернети. - Директор Грейвз все еще резал слова, как мишень на аврорском полигоне, но интонация была… мягче.</p><p>Абернети решился краем глаза взглянуть на него. Четкие черты лица выражали нечто вроде… сочувствия? Кажется, Абернети не чудилось. По крайней мере, как еще расценивать следующие слова, он не знал. Что, кроме сочувствия, могло сподвигнуть директора Грейвза решить:</p><p>- Мы не будем лгать, но я не считаю уместным рассказывать всю правду. На расследование не повлияет, как именно вскрылся подлог. Достаточно того, что вы пришли с фальшивкой ко мне, и я принимаю меры. Вопросы, Абернети?</p><p>- Что… - Абернети прокашлялся, закусил губу и призвал к порядку непослушный язык. Лучше узнать сразу. - Что будет со мной, сэр?</p><p>- Если я правильно понял причину, по которой вы отнеслись к приглашению столь доверчиво, то свое наказание вы уже получили. Этого достаточно, Абернети. - Директор Грейвз внушительно посмотрел на него. - Еще вопросы?</p><p>То есть… его отпускали? Просто так? И прикрывали, соглашаясь умолчать перед коллегами тот факт, что Абернети как последний идиот не проверил подлинность письма?</p><p>Неверие столь явственно проступило на лице, что директор Грейвз позволил себе едва заметную усмешку и покачал головой. Его волосы стояли чуть прямее обычного, и иногда между ними пробегали крохотные искорки. Абернети только сейчас увидел.</p><p>- Я надеюсь, сегодняшний опыт пошел вам впрок, и следующее письмо вы проверите со всем тщанием. - Директор Грейвз наконец вернулся за рабочий стол. Одна из витрин распахнулась, и к нему, повинуясь манящему жесту, поплыл какой-то артефакт. - Свободны, Абернети.</p><p>- Да, сэр, - растерянно поклонился Абернети. Он все еще не мог поверить, что отделался так легко. Ему спустили неуважение, пренебрежение правилами безопасности и протоколом, нарушение субординации… Абернети брел по коридору, гадая, почему ему так повезло. Неужели директор Грейвз просто над ним сжалился? Это было настолько не в его характере, что…</p><p>…что Абернети споткнулся прямо на ровном ковре и чуть не пропахал его носом. “Следующее вы проверите со всем тщанием”. То есть следующее письмо.</p><p>Или директор Грейвз ожидал, что злоумышленник повторит свою жестокую шутку, или…</p><p>Или следующее письмо пройдет любую проверку на подлинность.</p><p>Потому что на этот раз будет настоящим.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>